Una Historia del Mar
by Misao Kurosaki
Summary: La Sirenita se ha enamorado. No solo del exterior, también ese joven de cabellos rubios le cautivo. LenxLukaxMiku, Otros personajes. Capitulo final subido!
1. Solo con Verte

Espero lograr algo decente de esto.

Hola. Mi nombre es Misa-chan, es un gusto estar por aquí y saber que lees esto. Me hace sentir feliz x3 (Deja review para saber el nombre de tu presencia o3o (?) okey tal vez no u3u)

Escribo la historia por diferentes motivos. Megurine Luka es mi Vocaloid favorita, adoro su voz y es un personaje muy lindo, además me encanta la canción y la historia original es mil veces más linda que la de Disney.

La primera vez que leí la traducción no había captado el 100 por ciento de lo que quería decir xD pero bueno eso pasa cuando se es medio lento, de todos modos, cuando la comprendí me gusto mucho el final de la historia. Espero no ofender a nadie y que la historia le agrade a alguien.

Los personajes (Luka, Len, Miku, Rin y Meiko) Le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños e inventores. La historia está basada en el video (hecho por Nico owo) y cuento original de la sirenita (De Hans Christian Andersen).

Enjoy (?)

**Nota:** Si Falta Guion (-) No me culpe, Fanfiction me odia y me hace censura oxo

…………………………………..

"_Aun cuando me convierta en espuma de mar_

_Te amo._

_Después de disolverme en el océano y el cielo,_

_Te cuidare"_

En el fondo del más azul de los mares había un hermoso palacio vivía el Rey del Mar, Un viejo y sabio tritón de abundante barba blanca. Su enorme y preciosa mansión de coral y conchas era el lugar perfecto para él y sus bellísimas hijas.

La Sirenita, la más joven, además de ser la más bella poseía una hermosa voz. Cada vez que cantaba, los peces y todo tipo de animal marítimo acudían solo para oírla. Su mirada, siempre buscaba la luz del exterior que pocas veces solía filtrarse al profundo mar.

La joven sirena ansiaba más que cualquier otra cosa poder ver ese cielo estrellado, sentir la brisa acariciar su piel, escuchar las voces de los hombres o solo poder sentir el dulce olor de las flores. Pero no tenía otra opción que oír las historias que sus hermanas traían para ella. Podía pasar horas haciendo preguntas, imaginándose lo grandioso que sería ir a verlo con sus propios ojos.

Desde el fondo del mar, podía apreciar el cielo estrellado y borroso. Cuando precioso seria si estuviera fuera aunque sea una vez.

"Cuando cumpla 15 años, nada me detendrá. Por fin podre verlo yo misma"

Y así paso el tiempo hasta llegar el día. Su padre le llamo temprano y le dio la noticia.

-Ya puedes subir a la superficie y respirar el aire fresco, sentir la brisa marina – Decía su padre mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera rosa - Pero cuidado con ellos, no te les acerques demasiado. Recuerda que nosotros somos hijos de mar y ellos solo te traerán problemas.

Ella beso a su padre en la mejilla y salió nadando rápidamente. Sus ojos brillaban y de su rostro no desaparecía una enorme sonrisa. Se sentía tan veloz que los peces no podían alcanzarle.

"Al fin, al fin" Pensaba sin detenerse. Hasta llegar a la superficie.

¡Fascinante! Por primera vez respiraba el aire del exterior. Las gaviotas graznaban a su alrededor dándole la bienvenida. El cielo azul y las estrellas centellando al anochecer.

No terminaba de asombrarse. Un gran navío se acerco hacia la sirenita, echaron ancla quedado no muy lejos de ella. Se oían a los marinos hablar y reír.

-Cuanto me gustaría poder hablar con ellos – Murmuro sin despegar la mirada del gran navío – pero… jamás seré como ello – pensó bajando la mirada un tanto acongojada.

- ¡Que viva el capitán! ¡Viva sus 20 años! – Gritaban festivos los marinos.

La sirenita miro fascinada y extasiada. Entonces lo vio. Rubio, de porte real con la sonrisa más bella que había visto. Se sentía realmente diferente, algo que nunca había sentido la inundaba completamente. No podía dejar de mirarlo y una extraña sensación de alegría y tristeza, que le partió el corazón. Si tan solo fuera uno de ellos.

Un viento frio y repentino movió las olas con fuerza, el cielo ocurro se desgarraba con los relámpagos que se adueñaban de lo más alto. Peligro para el navío y sus tripulantes, ella lo sabía.

-¡Cuidado! – Grito y grito, más nadie escucho –

Los marinos gritaban y corría haciendo de las suyas, intentando mantener el barco en una pieza pero el capitán perdió equilibrio y cayó al mar.

La Sirenita nado hacia él. Estaba inconsciente y si no le sacaba del mar, posiblemente moriría. Nado con todas sus fuerzas, entre grandes olas, hacia la costa. Se sintió tan feliz cuando la vio.

Llevo al joven príncipe a la costa, sin separar su cola del mar. Froto sus manos contra las del joven para darle un poco de calor sin dejar de mirarle. Hasta que a lo lejos se oían voces que la obligaron a volver al mar en busca de refugio. "¡Corran! ¡Corran!" Gritaba una chica algo atolondrada.

-¡Hay un joven en la costa! – Corriendo hacia el. Un chica de cabellos largos y verdes, semblante precioso, miraba con preocupación al joven – Hay que llevarlo al castillo. ¡No! Será mejor pedir ayuda.

Lo primero que vio el joven fue el rostro de la más joven de las tres mujeres. Tomo una de sus manos y la estrecho con fuerza mientras le miraba.

-Gracias por haberme salvado – murmuro entrecerrando los ojos.

La sirenita, que miraba a lo lejos, Vio como el Joven iba hacia el castillo sin saber que realmente ella había sido su salvadora y no la otra chica.

….

Nada de acción, lo se xD Pero bueno owo

Esto es lo que subiré por ahora, me gustaría saber cómo aceptan el cuento antes de continuarlo. Espero que les agrade así me esfuerzo mucho mas por hacer algo mejor o_o!

Gracias por leer n_n


	2. Trato y Hecho

Lentamente comenzó su viaje de regreso al palacio paterno. A pesar del final estaba tan maravillada con las horas que había pasado. Esas maravillosas horas habían sido fenomenales, el estar con ese joven entre sus brazos durante el tiempo que duraba la tormenta. Aun podía sentirlo, oír su respiración.

Una vez en casa comenzó su relato, sus hermanas que escuchaban con atención se sorprendieron al verla.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermanita? – Pregunto la menor de cabellera rubia y hermosa sonrisa. Miraba a su hermana que había guardado silencio repentinamente como si algo no le permitiera hablar.

-Debe dolerle algo – Comento la Mayor de cabellos castaños y mirada de reina- Seguramente el aire le ha afectado – Ella sabía que pasaba, pero no preocuparía a la menor con ese tipo de temas-

La sirenita, que sentía un nudo en la garganta, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y no hizo más que ir a su habitación con prisa y quedarse en su interior sin entender que era lo que partía su corazón con cada lágrima que derramaba.

Días y días pasaban y la sirenita no salía de su habitación ni siquiera para probar bocado. Al fin lo había comprendido; Se había enamorado del príncipe pero sabía que su amor no podría ser más que un sueño. Una sirenita y un hombre no podrían estar juntos nunca, no importa cuando lo deseara o cuanto estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar… ¡Esa era la respuesta! La vieja Hechicera de los Abismos era la única que la podía ayudar, pero había oído tantas crueles historias. Se aterro y lloro aun mas al sentirse tan incapaz de luchar por ese a quien amaba.

Y después de unos días se armo de valor. Sin importar el costo, ella acudió a la hechicera, deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa estar al lado de su tan amado príncipe.

Al llegar y ver esa sonrisa aterradora pensó en retroceder pero sabía que no era el momento. Le conto su historia y su deseo mientras la hechicera le escuchaba con atención sin dejar de sonreír.

-Entonces… - hablo al fin la hechicera- Lo que quieres es deshacerte de tu cola de pez y reemplazarla por piernas humanas. ¡Acepto! –Juntando sus manos cerca de su rostro, sonriendo triunfante- Pero… Pero deberás sufrir atrozmente y, cada vez que pongas los pies en el suelo sentirás un terrible dolor.

Al terminar la oración, su rostro se había oscurecido y su sonrisa se había vuelto tan macabra que asusto de gran manera a la sirenita. Aun así, con lagrimas en los ojos y decidida, acepto.

-¡No importa el costo! Todo mientras pueda volver con él.

- Pero si aun no he terminado, pequeña e imprudente sirenita. Además deberás darme tu hermosa voz y te quedarás muda para siempre -Sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su lado- Y no olvides que… Si el hombre que amas se casa con otra, tu cuerpo desaparecerá en el agua, como la espuma de una ola.

- ¡Acepto!

Fue lo último que dijo la sirenita antes de pedir el frasco con aquella "milagrosa" poción. Subió con prisa y nado hacia la costa. Con algo de esfuerzo se arrastro hacia la orilla y ahí, bebió la pócima de la hechicera.

Rápidamente, un fuerte dolor invadió todo su cuerpo dejándola inconsciente. Luego, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos viendo a su lado esa maravillosa silueta que tanto deseaba. El príncipe, recordando que también fue un náufrago, la cubrió amablemente con su capa. Su sonrisa, era simplemente maravillosa, jamás había visto un sonrisa como la que el príncipe tenía en esos momentos, tan… tan llena de dulzura.

-No te asustes -Dijo con voz serena- Estás a Salvo. ¿De dónde vienes?

Cuanto deseaba poder responderle, pero al intentarlo su voz no salió. El trato con la hechicera se cumplía, ella había perdido completamente su voz.

-Tranquila. Te llevare al castillo y te curaré.

Los días que le siguieron, significaron el comienzo de una nueva vida para la sirenita. Llevaba preciosos vestidos y acompañaba al príncipe en sus paseos por la ciudad y los alrededores. La gente, que maravillosa gente. Todos diferentes, horneaban pan, le daban vida a jardines llenos de flores, cuidaban de pequeños niños. Todos hacían algo diferente, pero algo tenían en común, siempre saludaban al príncipe con grandes sonrisas.

Una noche fue invitada al baile que daba la corte, pero así como la bruja había predicho, cada paso, cada movimiento de las piernas le producía horrorosos dolores como resultado de poder vivir junto a su amado príncipe. Le observo durante toda la noche bailar con agraciadas señoritas, todas muy lindas y delicadas como rosas. Solo se quedo sentada mirando, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Aunque ella no pudiese responder con palabras a las atenciones del príncipe, éste sentía un gran cariño por ella y la colmaba de gentilezas. Sin embargo, el joven tenía en su corazón a la joven desconocida que había visto al ser rescatado después del naufragio. Su mente se ocupaba muchas veces solo en ella.

Desde entonces, no la había visto más porque, después de ser salvado, la desconocida dama tuvo que partir inmediatamente a su país. Cuando estaba con la sirenita, el joven príncipe le profesaba un sincero afecto, pero nunca desaparecía de sus pensamientos la bella joven que había salvado su vida. Y la sirenita lo sabía, se daba cuenta que ella no era dueña del corazón del príncipe, sufría aun mas. Durante las noches, salía a escondidas del castillo para ir a llorar junto a la playa. Solo el ver y oír las olas del mar azotar contra la costa podría calmar un poco tanto dolor.

Un día, desde lo alto del torreón del castillo, fue avistado un gran navío que se acercaba al puerto, y el príncipe decidió ir a recibirla junto a la sirenita.

La joven desconocida que el príncipe tenia presente siempre en su corazón bajo del barco, y al verla, el joven corrió feliz a su encuentro. La sirenita, petrificada, sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón, justo en ese momento ella supo que había perdido al príncipe. La joven desconocida había sido pedida en matrimonio por el príncipe, y la joven, acepto con agrado. Ella también estaba enamorada del príncipe.

Al cabo de unos días, se llevaría a cabo la boda en ese gran navío, durante un viaje en aquellos mares. La sirenita, destrozada, fue junto a ellos.

…..

Bueno. Primero, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, es que en realidad estoy seca de ideas (todo esto lo escribí a lo valiente). Eso del trabajo consume todo y ahora me estoy preparando para entrar a la universidad (Beca voy por ti D:!) Así que menos tiempo me va quedando, además de menos cerebro u,u

Agradezco mucho que leyeran el capitulo anterior ;w; en realidad había creído que no seria del agrado de muchos (He oído, o leído, que mucho odian a Luka)

Por comentario ~ (?)

**Yuka:** jajajaj xD La sirenita es buen cuento y cuando estas pequeña ver la película te llena de ilusiones con respecto a lo que ves o puedes encontrar en el mar. Gracias a ti por leer n_n!

**Mokonas-nee-chan****:** De verdad es la primera que lees de LenxLuka O:! Yo igual pero casi no leo porque no me da el tiempo xD Gracias por leer o!

**Xion-chan****:** Pues eso del final feliz, aun no sé adoro la historia original aunque la sirenita muera xD peor vere si podemos darle un giro a la historia. Gracias por leer oOo^

**-Loveless Princess-****:** Continuo, continuo! Lamento mucho la tardanza u,uU Gracias por Leer 3

**enma-naruhina****:** Me gusta eso de que Luka sea tu vocaloid favorita también °3° omg xD también odie que Miku se quedara con el crédito cuando fue Luka la heroína aquí u_ú! Odio a Miku D:! pero bueno~ Eso del final aun estoy pensándolo, es que no sabo que hacer. Todo va a depender… creo. Gracias por leer n3n!

Bueno eso por ahora, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo o3o!


	3. Espuma de Mar

Había llegado la noche y la sirenita se encontraba angustiada por haber perdido para siempre a su amado príncipe, miraba el camarote una y otra vez, dándole vueltas al asunto y no llegaba a nada bueno. Incluso con ese punzante dolor en las piernas, subió a cubierta mirando al mar. Recordó las palabras de la hechicera y, acongojada, se dispuso a sacrificar su vida y a desaparecer en el mar.

-¡Sirenita! ¡Sirenita!

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, asomándose por la borda. Su hermanas, eran sus hermanas quienes la llamaban. Aun dentro de ese sufrimiento, se sentía tan feliz al verlas. Pero había algo muy distinto en ellas. Sus hermosas y largas cabelleras ya no estaban.

-Sirenita, hermana, toma este puñal. ¡Es mágico! – Clamaba la más baja y de cabellera rubia – Se lo hemos cambiado a la hechicera a cambio de nuestro cabello.

-Debes usarlo. Ve a la alcoba del príncipe y asesínalo con el puñal antes de que llegue el amanecer – Agregó la más madura, alzando el puñal hacia la sirenita – Cuando lo hagas, volverás a ser una sirena y olvidarás todas tus penas.

Por instantes todo fue tan rápido en su mente. Había tomado el puñal con ambas manos, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo mientras se aventuraba hacia la habitación del príncipe. Y, ahí estaba, durmiendo con quien ahora era su esposa. Su corazón se contrajo en su pecho. Se acercó a su tan amado príncipe y le dio un beso furtivo, volviendo rápidamente a la borda del barco.

Solo faltaban escasos minutos para el amanecer. Dirigió la mirada hacia al mar, llena de nostalgia, y por última vez, miró todo lo que dejaba atrás, en especial su amado mar. Arrojó con fuerza el puñal al mar, dio un largo suspiro y se lanzó al océano; dispuesta a desaparecer y volverse espuma.

Cuando el sol salía por el horizonte, sus amarillos rayos tocaron el azulino mar. La sirenita, se volteo para ver su último amanecer y desaparecer con un bello recuerdo. Pero de improviso, una fuerza muy diferente le tomo y la llevo a lo más alto del cielo. Las nubes eran rosas y el mar rugía con la primera brisa del día. Miró sorprendida en todas direcciones buscando una respuesta a su llegada a aquel lugar. Tras unas nubes escuchó un murmullo acompañado de campanilleos.

-¡Sirenita! ¡Ven con nosotras! – Unas pequeñas mujercitas, muy lindas y alegres comenzaban a volar a su alrededor –

-¿Quiénes sois? – Se llevó su diestra a la boca con rapidez, soltando un risilla al descubrir que había recuperado su voz – ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas con nosotras en el cielo. Somos las hadas del viento – Hablaban al unísono deteniéndose frente a la sirenita con los rostros estampados de sonrisas – Al contrario de los hombres no poseemos alma, pero es nuestro deber ayudar a quienes han mostrado buena voluntad con ellos.

La sirenita, desde cielo, miró al barco en el cual se transportaba su amado príncipe. Sin poder detenerlo, notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón se volvía a llenar de nostalgia. Las hadas, a su lado, le susurraban con dulzura.

-Mira las flores en la tierra, ellas esperan recibir nuestras lágrimas, bañándolas como rocío. ¡Ven con nosotras! – Exclamó una, paseándose de un lado a otro – Volaremos hacia los países cálidos, donde el aire mata a los hombres, para llevar ahí un aire fresco. Por donde pasemos llevaremos socorro y consuelo, y cuando hayamos hecho el bien durante trescientos años, recibiremos un alma inmortal y podremos participar de la eterna felicidad del hombre.

-Tú has hecho con tu corazón lo mismos esfuerzos que nosotras – Comentó una segunda, posando su pequeña mano en la mejilla de la sirenita – Has sufrido y salido victoriosa de tus pruebas y tu alma se ha elevado hasta el mundo de los espíritus del aire, desde aquí en adelante, solo dependerá de tus buenas acciones el recibir un alma inmortal.

-Vallamos juntas por los cielos, ¿Si? – Una tercera se había puesto frente a la sirenita, sonriendo con inocencia, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

La sirenita se alzó y lloró, lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida.

"_Aun cuando me convierta en espuma de mar_

_Te amo._

_Después de disolverme en el océano y el cielo,_

_Te cuidare"_

En el buque, el príncipe y su esposa, miraban con melancolía la espuma en el mar. La sirenita, aceptando la propuesta de las hadas, se volvió una de ellas. Al verlos en el navío, se acercó, siendo invisible. Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a la chica y abrazó a su amado príncipe para luego subir al cielo envuelta en una nube rosa, con el corazón lleno de regocijo.

El príncipe, al sentir el cálido abrazo no solo se sorprendió. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo.

FIN

…

Soy una sutil descarada. Después de años, se me ha ocurrido traer el final. ¿Razón? Sigo sin encontrar muchos fics de ellos dos :c

Bueno, pues que les cuento. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, desde los capítulos anteriores mi vida ha dado tantas vueltas. He entrado a la universidad de noche mientras trabajo de día y créanme, el tiempo casi no alcanza.

Para aquellos que lo lean, espero no se sientan ofendidos con mi pobre redacción. Y aunque muchas pidieron un cambio en el final, no fui capaz, en honor al cuento que me gusta, pero… esperando que el tiempo me alcance, les traeré algo así como un bonus, con el final alternativo que quieran :D

Bueno~ Paso a agradecer por reviews

**enma-naruhina****: **jajajajaja xD pues en algo te encuentro razón, tratos buenos no hacia pero bueno~ Gracias por leer.

**: **Lo termine (¿) Tarde, pero terminé. Así entre nos, amo la pareja que hace Gakupo y Luka xD ni sé como terminé escribiendo esto, aunque me gusto hacerlo. Gracias por leer!

**RisaTouya****: **Yo no soy muy de leer fics, últimamente ando como oxidada pero me gustaría leer el que hiciste. Gracias por leer :B!

**AxureeRheeid: **jajajajajajajaja xD pues el final me gusta mucho, míralo desde otro punto quizás, aunque claro, aquí Miku se las lleva toda solo por aparecer, una lastima :c! Bueno, Gracias por leer!

**blanca luna****: **Omg eres toda chiquita! Qué lindo que te pasaras a leer! Espero el final también te agrade, aunque sea ese xD Gracias por leer!

**kira kurosaki****: **Es bueno saber que llama la atención en algo. Gracias por leer!

**Karen-Rose-de-Zero****: **La redacción es una de las cosas que más me espanta al momento de escribir, me pierdo entre nubes y cosas así. Qué bueno que no esté dando lastima aquí. Gracias por leer!

**Anon: **jajajajajajajajaj xDDD Es difícil no odiarla, lo siento. Pero si seguía (¿) acá esta el fin. Gracias por pasarte a leer!

**Ileynnena: **Primero, gracias xD Gracias a este ultimo post comencé a retorcerme y tenia siempre en cuenta el fic. Era como, Dios, tanto tiempo y alguien lo leyó. Seguí un par de meses y fue como, ya ya debo terminar. Acá esta el final. También planeo hacer el final feliz, quizás tarde mucho menos de lo que tarde en actualizar esto. Gracias por leer.


End file.
